militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Adam Badeau
Adam Badeau (December 29, 1831 – March 19, 1895) was an author, Union Army officer, and diplomat. Early life , Badeau, Grant, Orville E. Babcock, Horace Porter.]] Adam Badeau was born in New York City on December 29, 1831.The Publishers Weekly, Obituary Notices: Adam Badeau, Volume 47, 1895, page 492 He was raised and educated in Tarrytown and North Tarrytown (now Sleepy Hollow), and became a clerk in New York City's Street Department.William Richard Cutter, editor, American Biography: A New Cyclopedia, Volume 2, 1918, page 45 He also studied law, and attained admission to the bar in 1855.Walter Hines Page, Joseph Mayer Rice, The Forum, Volume 16, 1893, page 397 In addition, Badeau was a writer, and his work as an essayist and theater critic was published in Noah's Sunday Times.Charles Elliott Fitch, editor, Encyclopedia of Biography of New York, Volume 2, 1916, page 64 Civil War Badeau joined the Union Army for the American Civil War. As a member of the staff of Thomas W. Sherman, he took part in the Siege of Corinth, Mississippi, the defense of New Orleans and the attack on Port Hudson, Louisiana.Theodore L. Flood, Frank Chapin Bray, editors, The Chautauquan, Volume 21, 1895, page 235 He was wounded at Port Hudson,William S. McFeely, Grant: A Biography, 2002, page 497 and after his recovery, in 1864 he joined the staff of Ulysses S. Grant as a brevet Lieutenant Colonel. Badeau took part in the Wilderness and Appomattox campaigns and received promotion to brevet Colonel.Mark Perry, Grant and Twain: The Story of a Friendship That Changed America, 2004, page 72 Badeau remained on Grant's staff until 1869, and left the Army with the full rank of Captain and the brevet rank of Brigadier General.William Richard Cutter, editor, American Biography: A New Cyclopedia, Volume 2, 1918, page 46 Post-Civil War Badeau served as Secretary of the United States embassy in London, England from 1869 to 1870, and U.S. Consul in London from 1870 to 1881. He was granted a leave of absence from 1877 to 1878, when he accompanied Grant on Grant's trip around the world.Mark Twain, Autobiography of Mark Twain: The Complete and Authoritative Edition, Volume 1, 2010, page 477 In 1875 Badeau was nominated as Minister to Belgium,United States Senate, Journal of the Senate, 1875, page 69 and in 1881 he received appointment as Minister to Denmark,The School Herald, The Senatorial Resignations, Volume 1, page 66, June 1, 1881 but he declined both. From 1882 to 1884 he was U.S. Consul in Havana, Cuba.Hope Valley Advertiser, Grant and Badeau, April 3, 1895 Badeau resigned this appointment after alleging that officials in the State Department were corrupt in their dealings with Cuba and Spain, and stating that the department took no action after he made his charges.New York Times, Gen. Badeau's Resignation, April 15, 1884Baltimore Sun, Latest Foreign News, April 17, 1884 Badeau then aided Grant in the preparation of Grant's memoirs, but left Grant before the book was finished over a dispute about how much Badeau would be paid and how he would be credited for his editing, research and fact checking. (He subsequently settled with Grant's heirs for $10,000, or about $250,000 in 2012 dollars.)New York Times, Gen. Badeau's Suit Ended, October 31, 1888 Career as author Badeau was acquainted with many of the famous people and celebrities of his day, including Grant and Edwin Booth.Charles Harlen Shattuck, The Hamlet of Edwin Booth, 1969, page 18 He was a prolific author of both fiction and non-fiction, and besides newspaper columns and magazine articles, his works included: The Vagabond (1859);Adam Badeau, The Vagabond, 1859, title page Military History of Ulysses S. Grant (1881);Adam Badeau, Military History of Ulysses S. Grant, title page, 1881 Aristocracy in England (1885);Adam Badeau, Aristocracy in England, 1881, title page Conspiracy: A Cuban Romance (1885);Adam Badeau, Conspiracy: A Cuban Romance, 1885, title page and Grant in Peace: From Appomattox to Mount McGregor (1887).Adam Badeau, Grant in Peace: From Appomattox to Mount McGregor, 1887, title page Death and burial Badeau died in Ridgewood, New Jersey on March 19, 1895New York Times, Gen. Adam Badeau Dead, March 21, 1895 and was buried in Sleepy Hollow Cemetery's Old Dutch Churchyard, Section D, Lot 65.Roger D. Hunt, Jack Brown, Brevet Brigadier Generals in Blue, 1990, page 23 Family Badeau was married on April 29, 1875 to Marie E. Niles,New York Times, Another Wedding, April 30, 1875New York Times, Obituary, Marie Badeau, May 19, 1915 the sister of Nathaniel Niles, who served as Speaker of the New Jersey General Assembly in 1872.Mary Elizabeth Wilson Sherwood, Here & There & Everywhere: Reminiscences, 1898, page 124 References Category:1831 births Category:1895 deaths Category:American male writers Category:19th-century American diplomats Category:Grant administration personnel Category:People from Ridgewood, New Jersey Category:People from Tarrytown, New York Category:People of New York in the American Civil War Category:Union Army officers Category:19th-century American writers Category:New York Republicans